Mugenni Monogatari no Owari
by DarkSerapha
Summary: YAOI VxG depri/Romance/sap Vegeta blickt auf sein Leben zurück. Sein Kampf gegen Son Goku ist eine unendliche Geschichte. Aber was steckt wirklich dahinter? Vegeta beschließt, einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen - endgültig... R&R!


**Autor: **AyanamiRei / Dark Serapha 

**Genre:** Dragonball Z – Yaoi   
Yaoi-Alarm! Tatüütataaaaa! Ja genau, das heißt: ZWEI KERLE! 

**Anmerkung: **   
This is the same story as „An End to a Neverending Story", just translated into german.   
Die Geschichte spielt lose einige Jahre nach dem Ende von DBZ. Bra wurde allerdings nie geboren. GT spielt keine Rolle. 

**Warnungen:** death, depri, angst, OOC (und wie!), romance und sap (ihr wurdet gewarnt!) 

**Disclaimer: **   
Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Aber mal ehrlich, der Mann hat keinen Sinn für Romantik, oder? Also helfe ich ihm quasi aus… und ich berechne noch nicht mal ein Honorar dafür. Bin ich nicht selbstlos? 

**Musik-Empfehlungen:**   
Diese Geschichte wurde unter dem Einfluss von Linkin Park's „In The End" geschrieben, weshalb ich jede Verantwortung dafür ablehne. Ihr könnt die Schuld ebenfalls bei Enyas „Only Time" sowie bei Enigmas „Gravity of Love" und Loreena McKennits „The Mummers Dance" und „All Souls Night" suchen. 

**Worterklärungen:**

Kami: Gott   
Shimata: Verdammt, verflucht   
Chikiyuu: die Erde   
Koibito: Geliebter   
No ouji: Prinz (Titel)   
Baka: Dummkopf   
Bakayaro: Mistkerl   
Vegeta-sei: Planet Vegeta   
Kimiwo aishiteru: ich liebe dich   
Owari: Ende   
  


+++ 

Für Saki, weil sie sich gewünscht hat, dass ich diese Story übersetze. 

+++ 

**Mugenni Monogatari no Owari**

****

**(Ende einer unendlichen Geschichte)**

Es ist eine unendliche Geschichte. Wir bekämpfen einander, wir fordern einander heraus, er unterwirft mich einmal mehr - ich versage ein weiteres Mal. Es wird immer so weiter gehen, es wird uns verfolgen, wird uns – vielleicht – am Ende zerstören. Zumindest mich wird es mit Sicherheit vernichten. Es ist schon fast soweit. Ich werde der unendlichen Geschichte ein Ende machen. 

Er versteht es nicht. Er hat es niemals verstanden. Hat meine wahren Gefühle nie erkannt. Wenn ich doch nur einmal nach unserer ersten Begegnung in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihn im fairen Kampf zu schlagen... nur ein einziges Mal... ich hätte es ihm sagen können. Aber er war immer stärker. Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht. Er hat mich immer besiegt. Ich war unterlegen. Also akzeptiere ich mein Schicksal und – schwieg. 

Nun ja, Schweigen kann man das vielleicht nicht nennen. Ich hab ihn schließlich oft genug beschimpft – ihm all die Schimpfnamen gegeben, die mir gerade einfielen – aber das war letztendlich nichts mehr als eine dürftige Maske für mein verletztes und einsames Herz. Ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also täuschte ich ihn – so lange, bis ich mich in einem Netz aus Lügen verstrickt hatte, aus dem wir beide uns nicht mehr befreien konnten. 

Es blieb mir keine Wahl, als weiter die undankbare, hasserfüllte Kreatur zu spielen, die sie alle zu kennen glaubten. Keiner von ihnen dachte, dass ich fähig wäre, Gefühle zu haben – oder gar ein Herz zu besitzen. Bulma... sie war vielleicht die einzige Ausnahme, aber auch sie fiel letztendlich meiner kunstvollen Täuschung zum Opfer und versagte darin, durch all die Masken und Barrieren zu schauen, die ich um mich herum aufgebaut habe – um mich zu schützen – vor dem Schmerz. Es war umsonst. 

Und er... er konnte natürlich nicht sehen, was in mir vorging, naive Frohnatur, die er immer ist – baka – ach, ich fange schon wieder an, ihn mit Schimpfnamen zu belegen – baka, bakayaro, drittklassiger Bastard, Unterklasse-Feigling - Ich kann nicht anders.. es tut so weh. 

Wie könnte er auch je verstehen. Er hat alle Erinnerungen an die traditionelle Erziehung verloren, die ihm, wenn auch nur kurz, so doch zumindest irgendwann einmal zuteil geworden sein muss. Er erinnert sich nicht an seine saiyanische Herkunft. Und damit erinnert er sich auch nicht an die Rituale, die Symbole, die Bräuche. Er wurde hier auf der Erde erzogen, er glaubt sicher, dass es nur zwischen Mann und Frau Liebe geben kann... was für eine eingeschränkte Sichtweise die Erdlinge doch haben. Er weiß nichts von den Ritualen und das bedeutet, er weiß nichts davon, was es heißt, sich zu binden. Sich wirklich und wahrhaftig mit Geist und Seele zu binden, so wie es nur Saiyajin tun. Es gab eine Zeit, als ich dachte, dass er endlich etwas ahnen würde, aber er fuhr fort, mich zu besiegen, er gab mir kein Zeichen… das ließ für mich nur den Schluss zu, dass er mich nicht akzeptierte, dass er keinen Respekt für mich fühlte... und mich zurückwies. Damals hätte ich mich beinahe umgebracht. 

Richtig, ich HABE mich umgebracht - mit ein bisschen Hilfe von einem gewissen Dämon. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Leben nach dem Tode genauso voller Enttäuschungen und Schmerzen sein würde wie das Leben diesseits. Aber es wurde mir erlaubt, meinen Körper zu behalten, während meine Seele nicht den Frieden fand, den sie so sehnlichst herbei wünschte. Und es wurde mir –als ob das eine Gnade wäre! – erlaubt, zu schauen – ihn zu beobachten! Und dann schickten sie mich zurück zur Erde – ich hatte es mir heimlich gewünscht, aber es war eine grausame Qual, diesen Wunsch gewährt zu bekommen. Um ihn einmal mehr wiederzusehen. Aber ja – ich war dankbar. Dankbar, weil ich eine erstaunliche Entdeckung machte – er hatte noch immer nicht die geringste Idee, was in mir vorging. Ahnungslos wie immer. Irgendwie war das tröstlich. Er wies mich – zumindestens dachte ich das - nicht absichtlich zurück… 

Und er blieb so ahnungslos, obwohl ich, denke ich, während der folgenden Kämpfe wirklich jeden Hinweis gab, den mir mein Stolz erlaubte. Ja. Ich ließ meinen Stolz beiseite und zeigte meine Gefühle beinahe offen. Für meine Verhältnisse, heißt das. Aber es war nicht genug. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich.. ich konnte nicht.. ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin, ich bin Angehöriger der königlichen Eliteklasse... – so bedeutungslos das jetzt auch sein mag - ich kann und ich will mein Herz nicht einfach auf einem Silbertablett verschenken! 

Sich binden und einander zu ergeben ist für Saiyajins ein sehr komplexer Prozess. Es involviert nicht nur zwei Herzen – was schwierig genug wäre - sondern auch zwei sehr aggressive Temperamente und sture Willenskräfte. Selbst hier auf Chikiyuu, auf der Erde, ist es nicht gerade einfach, einen Partner zu finden, wie ich in all der Zeit immer wieder – leicht amüsiert - beobachten konnte. Dabei sind sie hier telepathisch gesehen so gut wie blind. Trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen? - neigen die Erdlinge dazu, sich in hoffnungslose Liebesaffären zu verstricken. Aber auf Vegeta-sei – dort war es noch weitaus komplizierter. Und am allerschwierigsten war es für einen Angehörigen der königlichen Familie. 

All die Formalitäten, die es zu beachten gälte - das meiste davon habe ich längst vergessen und als nutzlos abgehakt – wertloser Ballast, da der Planet samt meiner stolzen Rasse lange schon ausgelöscht ist. Es gibt keinen „Ring der inneren Flamme" mehr, den ich meinem Angebeteten schenken könnte, um meine Gefühle offiziell korrekt auszudrücken, keinen „Grossen Ball" mehr, auf dem ich um einen ersten Tanz bitten, keinen Triumphbogen der brennenden Rose, unter dem ich einen ersten Kuss stehlen könnte… alles fort. Für immer. 

Meine gesamte Vergangenheit ist zerstört worden und darum bin ich unfähig, mir eine Zukunft aufzubauen. Ich schwebe im Nichts, zwischen den Zeiten und Welten, und es gibt nichts, was mich hält, auffängt, mit dieser Welt verbindet – seiner Welt. Denn er lebt ganz und gar in der Gegenwart, weder der Vergangenheit hinterher trauernd, noch von der Zukunft träumend, sondern einfach in den Wundern dieser exquisiten Welt schwelgend. Ja, ich gebe es ungern zu, aber so ist sie... faszinierend und fesselnd, diese Welt – genau wie er. So wunderschön… Die ebenholzschwarzen Haare, die diesen unglaublichen Goldton annehmen, wann immer er sich verwandelt. Diese dunklen Augen, die so unschuldig in die meinen schauen, unwissend, die Dunkelheit in mir nicht sehend… nicht verstehend… 

Er hat niemals geglaubt, was andere über mich sagten. Zwar waren wir zuerst Feinde, aber irgendwie – es ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel, wie – kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ich nicht wirklich böse sei, dass ich einen guten Kern besäße, und seitdem hat er diesen Glauben an mich niemals wieder verloren. Erstaunlich,. Unbegreiflich. Er ist ein wandelndes Geheimnis. Vielleicht war es das, was mich veränderte… was meine Seele erhellte - und mein Herz entflammte. Vielleicht war es das, was meine Liebe zu ihm entfachte. Sein unbedingter Glaube an das Gute, selbst in den finsteren Schattentiefen meiner Seele. Und sein Vertrauen, dass ich würdig sei, erst sein Gegner und dann – später - sein Freund zu sein. Auch wenn ich das niemals zugegeben hätte, das war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich froh war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich einen ersten Hoffnungsschimmer sah, das wir – eines fernen Tages – mehr sein könnten als nur Gegner, Kampfgefährten, Freunde… 

Und so trainierte ich weiter, um ihn herauszufordern, um mich seines Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen, immer auf ein Zeichen wartend... das niemals kam. Ich konnte mich anstrengen wie ich wollte, konnte Grenze um Grenze durchbrechen – er war immer schon vor mir dort gewesen. Ich war niemals in der Lage, auch nur annähernd seinen Grad schierer Macht zu erreichen. Er blieb der Sieger, der Überlegene. Meine Hoffnungen wurden grausam zerstört. So lange, wie ich nicht einmal in der Lage war, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, von einem Sieg ganz zu schweigen, war es mir nicht erlaubt, über meine Gefühle zu sprechen. Ich war – und bin – seiner nicht würdig. Dies war mir während meiner Erziehung so oft gesagt und so tief eingepflanzt worden, dass dies zu missachten eine Verleugnung meiner Selbst bedeutet hätte. Es hätte mich zerstört, mein innerstes Ich bedroht, den Kern dessen, was ich bin. Ich konnte es nicht ignorieren. 

Jetzt bin ich es müde. So viele verlorene Jahre. So viele Nächte voller Verlangen. So viele unerfüllte Träume. Und er ist noch immer da, fordert mich durch seine Präsenz alleine heraus. Immer lächelnd, immer freundlich und geduldig bleibend, immer höflich – kurz bevor er mich in Grund und Boden stampft oder in eine Mauer schmettert. Natürlich gebe ich nicht auf, niemals... ich kämpfe mit aller Macht und ich schlage zurück. Ich habe meine Teil darin getan, ihn zu bekämpfen und zu demütigen – und zu verletzen. In mehr als einem Sinne. Es ihm zurück zu zahlen, wann immer er mich verletzte, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er sich nicht bewusst war, wie sehr er mir weh tat. Ja, ich habe es mit Absicht getan – um dem in meinem wild klopfenden Herzen wütenden Schmerz zu entkommen, aber es hat niemals gewirkt. Es wurde nur schlimmer, und mein Zorn dann größer. Er entschuldigte sich bei mir, wenn er mich wieder einmal zum Verlierer gestempelt hatte, lächelnd und fröhlich in seiner normalen Gutmütigkeit. Nichts sehend. Nichts verstehend. Vielleicht.. vielleicht sah er, aber wollte nicht verstehen…? Warum nur..? 

Ich werde dies alles beenden. Ich habe immer meine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen und so treffe ich auch diese. Ich war immer konsequent bis zum letzten, und ich bin es auch dieses Mal. Mein ganzes Leben lang, seit wir uns begegnet sind, war es mein Ziel, ihn zu besiegen - und mich endlich seiner würdig zu erweisen. Aber es war nicht möglich. Wird es niemals sein. Er ist mir immer einen Schritt voraus. 

Die ist der „Dolch der letzten Ehre". Er hat nicht wenigen Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie von Vegeta-sei den Tod gebracht. Es ist die einzige ehrenhafte Alternative, wenn alle Vernunft und Hoffnung fort sind. Für immer. 

Normalerweise würde dies ein sehr komplexes Ritual erfordern. Es würde bedeuten, dass die drei besten Freunde dem Krieger Ehre erweisen, indem sie eine Rede über die erreichten Dinge in seinem Leben halten und seine Tugenden und Auszeichnungen preisen. Zehn königliche Palastwachen würden ausgewählt werden, um Seite an Seite mit ihrem Herrn diesen letzten Weg anzutreten. Der Krieger würde in das königliche Purpur gekleidet werden. Und er würde den letzten Segen des Hohepriesters erhalten. Eine Woche der Staatstrauer würde hernach ausgerufen werden, und das gesamte Volk würde klagen. 

All das ist mir verwehrt. Es ist längst nicht mehr möglich. Alles, was mir noch übrig bleibt, ist dieser Dolch, den ich damals mit mir genommen habe, aus Gründen, die ich schon lange zu vergessen versucht habe. Als Freezer kam, um mich zu holen.. ah ja.. ich nahm den Dolch mit mir, WEIL Freezer kam, um mich zu holen… warum nur habe ich ihn nicht schon lange vor dem heutigen Tage benutzt…? 

Das alles ist lange, lange her und dies ist nicht die Zeit, um über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die man sowieso nicht mehr ändern kann – oder? 

Obwohl… vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich mich niemals würdige gefühlt habe, ihm zu sagen, was ich fühlte. Weil ich befleckt war nach so vielen Jahren des… Missbrauchs, den ich nicht verhindern konnte… nach den vielen furchtbaren Dingen, die ich erst zu tun gezwungen wurde und später tat, damit sie mir nicht angetan wurden. Das ist keine Entschuldigung, das ist mir klar. Meine Seele ist so schwarz... wie hätte ich es je wagen dürfen, mich einem so reinen Licht zu nähern, wie er es ist? Wie hätte ich... ohne dieses Licht zu verderben...? Könnte das einer der Gründe sein, warum mein Stolz es scheinbar nicht zuließ, dass ich ihm einfach meine Gefühle gestand? Weil ich irgendwie immer hoffte, eines Tages von dieser Schuld befreit zu sein? 

Was für ein dummer, nutzloser und törichter Wunsch. 

Ich habe mich entschieden, inmitten von Schönheit diese Welt zu verlassen. Selbstverständlich hätte ich es vorgezogen, den Tod eines Kriegers zu sterben, würdig meiner Bestimmung und meiner Rasse. Bis zum Ende kämpfen, mit allem, was ich habe und bin und ohne etwas bedauern zu müssen. Aber da es auf dem ganzen verdammten Planeten nur eine einzige Kreatur gibt, die mich in einem fairen Kampf töten könnte, steht das nicht zur Option. Ich könnte ihn nicht dazu bringen. Selbst wenn ich ihn beleidigen und beschimpfen, wenn ich jede bisherige Grenze überschreiten würde – er würde es nicht tun. Ich könnte .. ja, vielleicht könnte ich ihm damit drohen, den Planeten zu vernichten, den er so liebt und den er um jeden Preis beschützen wird. Aber was stärker ist als der Wunsch nach einem ehrenvollen Tod ist der Wunsch, dass er mich – irgendwie – in guter Erinnerung behält. Ich weiß nicht ob er es tut, wenn ich mich so entscheide, aber wenn ich den anderen Weg wählte, würde er es sicher nicht. 

Also habe ich einen angemessenen Ort gefunden. Ich sitze auf ein paar Felsen, unter mir erstreckt sich weit ein See. Es ist still. Wasserrosen bedecken die sanft gewellte Wasseroberfläche. Der Wind streich sacht durch das hohe Gras, das den See umgibt. Die Bäume des Waldes hinter mir und um mich herum flüstern leise, fast erwartungsvoll, als wüssten sie gerne, weshalb ich hierher gekommen bin. Weshalb ich den Frieden dieses Ortes störe und ihn entweihe. 

Es ist Nacht. Die Dunkelheit erscheint mir passender als das Sonnenlicht. Die Sterne leuchten bereits. Der Himmel ist so klar wie nur irgendwas. Wundervoll schwarz – dunkel und tief und mysteriös ganz genau wie seine Augen… Ich kann sogar den Stern sehen, der die Heimat des Planetensystems von Vegeta-sei war. Obwohl sogar der Stern ausgelöscht wurde an jenem Tag des Verrats, kann man sein Licht noch immer sehen, während es ewig durch die Dunkelheit des Alls reist. So bleibt also doch etwas zurück nach dem Tode... 

Wird etwas auch nur annähernd so schönes und reines wie dieses Sternenlicht von mir verbleiben, wenn ich dieser Welt den Rücken kehre? Nein... ich denke nicht. Das beste, was ich erwarten kann, ist, dass die Erinnerung an mich schnell schwindet, und ich wenigstens keinen Schatten in dieser Welt hinterlasse. 

Ich betrachte sinnierend den Dolch in meiner Hand. Die geschwungene Klinge, meisterhaft gearbeitet, leuchtet auf, als ich sie leicht bewege. Sie reflektiert das Mondlicht. Der fahle runde Mond hat sich schon über die Spitzen der Bäume erhoben und badet alles in seinem silbernen Licht. Die ganze Szenerie hat etwas sehr ätherisches. 

Die Zeit ist fast gekommen. 

Mein Herz ist noch immer voller Fragen ohne Antwort, voller Angst und Pein. Aber langsam, ganz langsam, ebben sie ab und verschwinden, während ich die wundervolle Aussicht vor mir genieße. Frieden... endlich werde ich Frieden finden. 

Dieses Mal wird es kein Zurück geben, keine Wiederbelebung. Ich werde verblassen und eingehen in die Schatten und die Dunkelheit, die mein Herz und meine Seele so lange schon belagern. Ich denke, dass ich weiß, wie ich das erreichen kann. Wenn ich im Jenseits ankomme, werde ich darum bitten, weder in den Himmel noch in die Hölle geschickt zu werden. Hah! Als ob ersteres jemals in Frage gekommen wäre! 

Von den beiden Malen, die ich zuvor schon gestorben bin, weiß ich, dass es die finale Auslöschung der Seele und des gesamten Seins gibt. Was dann folgt, ist nur Dunkelheit und Leere. Das Nichtsein. Für alle Ewigkeit. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gewährt wird. Da die Wiederbelebung nur aus den Gefilden des Jenseits möglich ist, sollte das die endgültige Auslöschung meiner Existenz und meiner gequälten Seele bedeuten. 

Ach doch... ich bin dankbar. Obwohl mein Leben so gar nicht den Verlauf genommen hat, den es hätte nehmen sollen - nicht im geringsten - gab es auch gute Dinge. Bulma... sie hat mich geliebt, das weiß ich, und ich denke, dass auch ich sie geliebt habe, auf meine eigene Art und Weise. Und natürlich Trunks… mein einziger Sohn. Ich hoffe so, dass er nicht schlecht über mich denken wird, wenn er herausfindet, was ich getan habe. Ich glaube fast, er liebt mich auch. Das ist ein Wunder… denn ich bin niemals fähig gewesen, ihm meine Liebe zu zeigen. Aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise hat er es wohl trotzdem gefühlt. Er von allen alleine war wohl in der Lage zu spüren, was in mir vorging, und zu verstehen, was niemand – niemand! – sonst verstehen konnte. 

Trunks… ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich habe dir einen kleinen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, der genau das besagt. Es ist das erste und das letzte, was ich je für dich getan habe. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer für würdig gehalten habe, mein Sohn zu sein – saa, ich halte dich für viel nobler und besser, als ich selbst es bin. Du wärst eines Tages der Hohe König von Vegeta-sei geworden, wenn nicht... aber, welche Ironie, wenn der Planet nicht vernichtet worden wäre, wärst du fast sicher nie geboren worden. 

So birgt selbst die Zerstörung die Geburt von etwas Gutem in sich. Ich hoffe, dass mein Tod dein reines Herz nicht belasten und deine leuchtende Seele nicht trüben wird, sondern dass er dich stärker macht, um die Aufgabe anzunehmen, die ich nun niederlege: der unbesiegbare Kämpfer zu werden, von dem ich weiß, dass er in dir steckt und, noch tausendmal wichtiger, ein frohes Leben zu leben, mit jemandem an deiner Seite, den du liebst. 

Du dachtest sicher, ich hätte es nie bemerkt… aber du vergisst, mein Sohn, ich habe sehr scharfe Augen, und die ganz leichte Veränderung in deinem Blick, wann immer er auf ihn fällt - Goten, sein Sohn… - ist mir nicht entgangen. Ich schätze mal, du denkst, dass ich es hassen würde, wenn du und er zusammen wären. Kein Wunder, schließlich habe ich immer perfekt vorgespielt, dass ich seinen Vater hassen würde. Aber… so ist es nicht, mein Sohn. Du liegst falsch - und ich möchte mir gerne vorstellen, dass du ganz leicht lächelst, als du diese Zeilen liest – ich wünsche dir nichts mehr als das wahre Glück, und wenn du es bei ihm findest, dann zögere nicht. Lass deinen Stolz, den du von mir geerbt hast, und der dich mir so ähnlich macht, nicht in deinem Weg steh! Mache nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich, mein Sohn…! 

Nun ist es soweit. Die Zeit ist gekommen. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte ihm Lebewohl sagen können. Aber er hätte wohl versucht, mich aufzuhalten, er ist ja schließlich der Held des Tages, der strahlende Beschützer des Planeten. Er hätte versucht, mich zu retten, nicht wissend, das er es war, der mich vor langer Zeit verdammt hat, diesem dunklen Pfad zu folgen. Nicht dass ich Anklage erheben will... ich will ihm, kami weiß es, nicht die Verantwortung geben. Ich will nicht, dass er sich womöglich schuldig fühlt. Niemals mehr soll wegen mir auch nur eine Träne diese sanften Augen trüben. Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihm keinen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben habe. Keine Erklärungen. Ich hoffe, dass er es einfach akzeptieren wird, mit der Zeit, wie immer nichts verstehend, aber… sein Leben wird weitergehen. 

_Der Dolch glitzert verheißungsvoll in meiner Hand._

__

_Es hat nicht sein sollen._

__

_Endlich ein Schlussstrich unter all den Schmerz und die Tränen._

__

_Bitte… vergiss mich nicht, wenn du kannst… aber versuche, dich an die wenigen guten Dinge an mir zu erinnern._

__

_Bitte... vergib mir, dass ich dich verletzt habe... ich wollte das nie…_

__

_Und bitte… vergib mir, dass ich nicht stark genug war. Einmal mehr._

__

_Lebewohl, meine einzige und wahre Liebe…_

*** 

Es tut nicht weh. Ich fühle, wie das Blut und das Leben aus mir herausrinnen, und als die Wärme beginnt, meinen Körper zu verlassen, verstummt endlich der pochende Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Ich fühle sie nahen, die lang ersehnte friedvolle Dunkelheit. 

Doch halt... durch die Dunkelheit nähert sich rasend schnell ein heller Lichtblitz. Oh nein. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Unsere Kis sind sich seit unserer Fusion so nah gewesen - zu nah. Er hat gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er kommt zu mir… los doch, fließ schneller, Blut, hör auf zu schlagen, widerspenstiges Herz… 

Zu spät. Da ist er schon, und nähert sich mir langsam. Ich kann sein Ki fühlen, hell leuchtend wie eine Flamme an meiner Seite in der Dunkelheit. Aber mein Blick ist schon getrübt, ich kann ihn nicht mehr richtig sehen. Was für eine Schande… wenn ein einsamer Tod mir schon nicht gewährt wird, hätte ich mir zumindest einen letzten Blick auf sein wunderschönes Gesicht und seinen perfekten Körper gewünscht. 

Jetzt berührt er mich vorsichtig. Ich bin an den Felsen herunter gerutscht und liege im hohen Gras. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Blut rinnt unaufhörlich aus der tiefen Wunde. Ich höre Panik in seiner Stimme. Hier ist er wieder, mein Held, der Retter des Universums. Immer bemüht, Gutes zu tun. Ich würde vielleicht sarkastisch lächeln, wenn ich noch könnte. Ich versuche zu verstehen, was er sagt. 

„… geh nicht, Vegeta… Bitte… verlass mich nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise…" 

Weint er etwa?! Shimata… Ich bin überrascht, obwohl auch das immer schwächer wird, so wie der Rest von mir. Dann merke ich, wie er mich vorsichtig aufhebt, und mich in seine Arme nimmt – ah... was für ein Gefühl! Wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe… jetzt kann ich in Frieden sterben! 

Er hat mich jetzt sicher auf seinem Schoß. Sein Gesicht ist dem meinen so nahe, aber ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, nur gerade noch spüren. Er scheint mich anzuschauen. Ich kann hören, dass er die ganze Zeit mit mir redet, aber die Worte scheinen mir merkwürdig unverständlich. Ich nehme mein letztes bisschen Kraft zusammen und konzentriere mich. 

„…warum… kannst du doch nicht machen.. weißt du denn nicht.. Du hast niemals… WARUM?!?! … Sprich mit mir, bitte!... was willst… wie soll ich … ohne dich… was.. ich falsch…?... Immer.. nur gewollt, dass … stolz auf mich… dir zeigen… deines Respekts… würdig… BITTE!... Vegeta-sama… mein Prinz… koibito… mein Geliebter…" 

Dieses letzte Wort, nur gemurmelt und kaum hörbar, reißt mich noch einmal aus meiner Lethargie. Selbst als meine Gedanken langsam ersterben, durchfährt es mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Moment mal... was hat er gesagt? Kann es sein…? Dachte er wirklich, dass all meine gemeinen Worte wirklich ernst gemeint waren…? Dass ich ihn nicht mag? Kann es wirklich sein, dass er sich nicht im geringsten meiner Gefühle für ihn, meiner Qualen bewusst war, sondern vielmehr selbst… Nein! Das kann, das darf nicht sein! Das wäre zu grausam… es muss der nahende Tod sein, der mich solche Dinge halluzinieren lässt. 

Und mit diesem letzten bitteren Gedanken verlischt mein Geist endgültig. 

Das letzte, was ich auf dieser Welt fühle, ist die warme Umarmung desjenigen, den ich über alles liebe, und Tränen, die meine Wangen herab rinnen… 

*** 

Dunkelheit. Sie ist überall um mich herum. Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Dies ist also das Jenseits. Einmal mehr. Ich kann nicht das geringste sehen. Und ich kann meinen Körper nicht spüren. Also haben sie mich ihn dieses Mal nicht behalten lassen. Ich bin jetzt nichts weiter als eine verlorene Seele. Aber erstaunlicherweise ist der Schmerz immer noch da. Ich habe kein Herz in dem Sinne mehr, aber ich fühle immer noch diese Pein. Das ist nicht fair! Alles was ich wollte, war, endlich Frieden zu finden. Ich wollte es so verzweifelt. Ist dies eine Art von Strafe? 

Ich kann mich nicht sehr gut an jene letzten Momente erinnern. 

Meine letzten Minuten auf Erden sind nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es geplant hatte. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was genau passiert ist, weil mein sterbendes Gehirn nicht wirklich gut mit dem Mangel an Blut und Sauerstoff zurecht kam. Was bedeutet, dass ich nur raten kann. Ich weiß nur sicher, dass er nahe war, dass er mich gefunden hat, bevor ich gestorben bin. 

Und dass er zu mir gesprochen hat… Ich erinnere mich undeutlich an Überraschung und Bitterkeit und Pein… oh. Noch mehr Schmerz. Ich habe die Welt verlassen, so wie ich darin gelebt habe. Gepeinigt. Zerissen. Wieder kein Frieden. Und wieder war er es, der das – unwissentlich und unschuldig – verursacht hat. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, was genau passiert ist. 

Plötzlich erklingt eine laute und mächtige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sie scheint direkt zu meiner Seele zu sprechen und mein ganzes Selbst vibriert darunter. Es tut beinahe schon weh. 

„Vegeta!" sagt die Stimme. 

_Ja_, sage ich, ich _kann dich hören, vielen Dank auch, geht's auch etwas leiser?_

Ich bin zu meinem altgewohnten, bitter-ironischen Selbst zurück gekehrt, ich weiß. Aber ich bin so furchtbar enttäuscht. Alles, was ich wollte war ein Ende. Aber es sieht so aus, als würde meine Qual bis in alle Ewigkeiten fort dauern. 

„Vegeta", fährt die Stimme fort, während sie düster durch die Kammern meines Geistes braust und Türen aufstößt, die ich für immer geschlossen glaubte, „weißt du, wo du dich befindest?" 

_Nun_, sage ich und realisiere, dass ich nicht zu sprechen, sondern meine Antworten nur zu denken brauche, _ja. Ich schätze mal, dies ist das Jenseits._

__

„Richtig… Dies ist der Ort, an dem du gemessen und bewertet wirst. Hier wird sich dein Schicksal entscheiden!" fügt die Stimme mit einem entschieden fiesen Unterton hinzu. 

_Ah ja… das dachte ich mir. Also, was werdet ihr mit mir tun?_

__

„Wohin willst du gehen?", fragt mich die Stimme überraschenderweise. Ich antworte sofort und ohne nachzudenken. 

_Bitte.. keinen Schmerz mehr. Ich möchte nicht länger leiden... bitte lasst mich in das Nichts eingehen, wo alles dunkel und leer ist. Lasst mich verlöschen, damit ich endlich Ruhe finden kann. Nie wieder Tränen. Kein Verlangen mehr. Keine Qual. Und.. nie mehr… Liebe…_

„Das ist es also, was du dir wirklich wünschst…", sagt die Stimme und sie scheint mit jedem Wort weicher zu werden. 

„Willst du nicht sehen, was dein Tod für Folgen hat?" 

Folgen…? Ich denke eine Weile lang darüber nach. Will ich wirklich sehen, wie sie wahrscheinlich feiern, dass ich endlich fort bin? Oder wie sie mich vielleicht schon vergessen haben? Trunks... er würde vielleicht weder das eine noch das andere tun. Vielleicht vergießt er sogar eine Träne… Das will ich aber auch nicht sehen. Meine Antwort ist simpel. 

_Nein._

„Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob Du wirklich eine Wahl hättest… Du wirst Dir ansehen müssen, wie dein Tod das Schicksal anderer beeinflusst." 

Langsam beginne ich, diese verdammte Stimme zu hassen, aber dann ist auch das vergessen, als plötzlich Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge erscheinen. Da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich abwenden könnte, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als zu sehen, was man mir so unbedingt zeigen will. 

Ich erkenne den See. Es ist immer noch dieselbe sternenklare Nacht. Ich sehe einen dunklen Schatten, der im hohen Gras kauert. Mein nicht mehr existierendes Herz krampft sich zusammen, als ich die Umrisse erkenne. Wie unglaublich grausam! Warum zeigt man mir ausgerechnet ein Bild desjenigen, der der Grund dafür war, dass ich mich nun hier befinde..? Ich.. ich möchte ihn nicht sehen.. bitte.. quält mich nicht mit dem, was ich für immer verloren habe… 

Das Bild wird immer klarer. Ich sehe ihn.. muss ihn anschauen... der Schmerz zerreißt mich fast, und ich glaube, dass ich gleich wahnsinnig werde. Was tut er…? Er starrt auf etwas herunter, dass in seinem Schoß liegt. Mit einem kalten Schaudern erkenne ich meinen eigenen toten Körper. So sehe ich also von außen aus. Ziemlich klein. Und... so zerbrochen..? Er hat mein Blut an seinen Händen, es befleckt seine Kleidung. 

Jetzt... kann ich seine Augen sehen. Ich ringe nach Luft. Kein Funke darin..! Kein Leben mehr in diesen Augen! Fast schon gebrochen sehen sie aus. Leer. Sie reflektieren noch nicht einmal mehr das Licht des Silbermondes. Er hält meinen Körper fast schon krampfhaft fest. Er zittert ganz leicht. Stumme Tränen rinnen seine Wangen herab, kristallklar zerstäuben sie auf dem harten Fels. Ich kann es nicht glauben…! Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das er es so schwer nehmen würde! Alles was ich wollte, war doch nur, dass mein eigener Schmerz endet und dass wir beide endlich Frieden finden... aber statt dessen scheine ich ihn einmal mehr verletzt zu haben. Ein weiteres Mal zuviel. 

„Jetzt siehst du, was dein selbstsüchtiger Stolz verursacht hat." 

Ich erschrecke. Stolz.. selbstsüchtig..? War es selbstsüchtig von mir, dies zu tun? Ja… vielleicht. Und vielleicht war es mein ganzes Leben lang so. Schließlich hätte ich es ihm sagen könne, nicht wahr? Es war nur mein verdammter Stolz, der mir im Wege stand. Ich hätte es ihm schon lange, lange vorher sagen können. Wenn ich nur nicht so stolz gewesen wäre und so verdammt viel Angst gehabt hätte. Unwillig muss ich die Wahrheit erkennen. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass er mich zurückweisen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie es um mich steht, dass er vielleicht letztendlich doch die Dunkelheit in meiner Seele bemerken – mich so sehen würde, wie ich wirklich bin, und dass er sich von mir abwenden würde, so dass ich selbst das bisschen verlöre, was wir hatten. Dass er mich verachten und hassen würde. Dass ich verlassen wäre, für alle Zeiten aus dem Kreis seines Lichtes verbannt. 

Ich muss zusehen, wie er lautlos schluchzt. Er sieht so unglaublich gebrochen aus, als ginge ihm mein Tod wirklich nahe. Sein Schmerz ist auch der meine und wenn ich einen Körper hätte, würde ich all die Tränen weinen, die ich in meinem Leben nicht weinen konnte. Ich.. kann das nicht mit ansehen. Ich kann nicht! 

_Bitte..._ ich flehe die Stimme fast schon an, obwohl es mir zuwider ist, _bitte… lasst mich endlich gehen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen! Dies ist zu grausam!_

„NEIN! Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Du hast noch nicht die Erlaubnis, weiter zu gehen. Warte ab und sieh zu." 

Nein bitte.. nicht mehr.. ich kann nicht mehr… Ich sehe, wie er aufhört zu zittern und sich versteift. Er steht langsam auf. Er hat meinen Körper auf seinen Armen, vorsichtig und zart, als wäre er etwas sehr zerbrechliches. Dann steht er dort, hoch aufgerichtet und wunderschön im silbernen Mondlicht, und ich könnte schwören... sein Herz... ist es so gebrochen wie das meine...? Und dann wirft er den Kopf zurück und ein Schrei entringt sich seiner Seele, der so voller Trauer und Schmerz ist, dass er nicht mehr menschlich klingt. Er trauert um mich…! Er ruft.. nach mir...? 

Er sieht so.. wild aus! Selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment äußerster Seelenpein, kann ich meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, trinke seinen Anblick durstig in mich hinein. Er ist.. anbetungswürdig! 

Das ist den Schmerz fast schon wert. Ihn noch einmal zu sehen… sein wahres Selbst, dass er so gut versteckt, und dass nur wenige in kurzen kostbaren Momenten zu sehen bekamen. Ich habe es geliebt, ihn so zu sehen. Ich tat alles dafür, um einen kurzen Blick in diese seine wahre Natur zu erhaschen. Selbst wenn es mich fast umbrachte, selbst wenn unsere Kämpfe ohne Grenzen waren und ich wieder einmal zum Verlieren verdammt war... ich konnte es genießen, diesen kurzen Moment auf dem Höhepunkt des Kampfes, wenn er seine wahre Macht zeigte. Wenn er die wilde ungebändigte Kraft ausstrahlte, wenn seine angeborene Aggressivität ihn zu immer neuen Höhepunkten trieb, wenn der Schleier der Zivilisation entzwei gerissen wurde, und dahinter Stolz und Kraft zum Vorschein kamen. Stahl unter Seide. Das ist er. Dann und nur dann, war er so, wie er immer hätte sein sollen. Die perfekte Verbindung von Kraft und Grazie. Ein tödlicher Tänzer. Ein Raubtier auf der Jagd. Wild. Frei. Voller Macht… 

So wie er jetzt aussieht... so verzweifelt, wie er zu sein scheint... ich traue ihm zu, dass er einen Weg findet, mich zurück zu holen. Er hat Freunde überall im Universum. Kaioshin.. Kaio-sama, und Dende. Wenn er ruft, wird es Antworten geben. Er hat so viel Gutes getan... sie schulden ihm viel. Es könnte möglich sein, dass er einen Weg findet, mich wiederzubeleben. Aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es muss ein Ende haben. Hier und jetzt. Ein und für alle Mal. Ich kann.. ich werde es nicht länger ertragen. Zu sehen, was ich niemals haben kann, und ganz langsam zu verbrennen unter dem Blick seiner mitternachtsschwarzen Augen. Nur ein weiterer Blick in diese Augen, und etwas in mir wird zerbrechen – endgültig. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden... vor Verlangen und vor Trauer. Ich befürchte, er würde – wie immer – nichts verstehen. Er würde es noch schlimmer machen, indem er versucht, mir zu helfen. Womöglich würde ich ihm noch mehr Schmerz verursachen. Das will und darf ich nicht. Nie wieder. Er soll glücklich sein. Ohne mich… 

Dann sehe ich, wie sein Blick auf etwas fällt, dass zu seinen Füßen liegt und das Mondlicht reflektiert. Es ist der Dolch, der aus meiner starr gewordenen Hand gefallen ist. Sehr langsam, vorsichtig und fast schon zärtlich, legt er meinen Körper auf den Boden. Zögernd berühren seine zitternden Finger den Dolch. Er nimmt ihn in die Hand. Seine Finger streichen über die geschwungene Klinge. Mein Blut klebt noch daran. Seine leeren Augen jagen mir Schauder über den Rücken. Langsam hebt er den Dolch, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Er scheint ihn zu erkennen - ich muss ihm das Ding einmal gezeigt habe, in einem Moment der Sentimentalität. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was er jetzt denkt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. 

Was fühlst du..? 

Wenn ich könnte, ich würde jetzt den Atem anhalten. Wenn ich noch ein Herz hätte, es würde wie rasend schlagen... vor Trauer, vor Schmerz, vor... Angst? Ich habe das Bedürfnis zu schreien... ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich sehe etwas in seinen schrecklich leeren Augen… Was ist das nur? 

Er starrt weiterhin auf den Dolch. 

Er murmelt etwas – ganz leise, ich kann nicht verstehen, was er sagt. 

Seine freie Hand streicht sanft durch den Haarschopf des Körpers vor ihm... mein Haar. 

Dann lächelt er. 

Und gerade, als ich mich zu entspannen anfange, denke, dass das Schlimmste jetzt vorbei ist…dass er es akzeptieren wird und sein Leben ganz normal weitergeht, und dass er glücklich sein wird – das ist es, was ich mir am meisten wünsche auf der Welt.. 

Genau in diesem Moment… 

Packt er den Dolch fest 

und 

stößt ihn 

tief in seine Brust 

genau in sein Herz. 

Mein Blick verschwimmt. Der Schock durchfährt mein ganzes Selbst. Ich.. KANN einfach nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen ist! Ich sehe seine leeren Augen endgültig brechen. Ich sehe den Schmerz auf seinem schönen Gesicht sich mit etwas anderem vermischen.. was ist es? Hoffnung? Kann das sein? 

Sein Körper sackt in sich zusammen. Er fällt zu Boden. Seine Hand krampft sich noch immer um den Dolch in seiner Brust. Jetzt bewegt er sich nicht mehr. Unsere beiden Körper liegen nebeneinander – regungslos. 

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNN!!!!! 

Warum hat er…? Wieso nur…? Wie konnte er das tun? Mein Geist ist in solcher Aufruhr, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll. Ich fürchte, ich werde mich verlieren... werde davon wirbeln ins Nichts wie ein fallendes Blatt im Herbstwind. Ich wollte diese Welt verlassen, seine Welt, aber anstatt mich gehen zu lassen, hat er beschlossen... mir zu folgen… 

Weshalb um alles auf der Welt sollte er das tun? Verdammt, wenn er mich zurück hätte haben wollen, er hätte doch sicher einen Weg gefunden. Aber er hat nicht daran gedacht... er denkt ja nie nach, bevor er etwas tut. Oder war er so verzweifelt, dass er nicht mehr denken konnte? Hat er vielleicht verstanden, dass ich keine Rückkehr wollen würde…? Da ich mich auf diese Art davon geschlichen habe… 

Das letzte Bild, dass ich sehe, zeigt mir, wie unsere beiden Körper langsam verschwinden und sich in Luft auflösen. Und plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, wieder einen Körper zu besitzen. Ich schwebe immer noch inmitten des Nichts und kann die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen, aber ich fühle, wie mein Herz wie wild schlägt, wie es sich zusammen krampft in purer Qual. Ich fühle, wie der Atem unwillig meine schmerzenden Lungen füllt, als der Schrei, der die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet hat, endlich hervorbricht… 

_AAAAAAAAH!_

_DAS IST NICHT FAIR!  
_

„Ist es nicht? Das ist der Weg, den Du durch deine Handlungen gewählt hast!" teilt mir die Stimme emotionslos und grausam mit. 

_BITTE… LASST MICH GEHEN! ICH ERTRAGE ES NICHT…_

„Nein… es wurden bereits andere Pläne gemacht. Ein Wunsch wurde gewährt." 

_Ein... ein Wunsch? Wer..?. Was? _

__

Ich schließe meine Augen und fühle Tränen meine Wangen benetzen. Warum werde ich so gequält? Ist dies meine ewige Strafe für meine Missetaten? 

_Wer bist du, dass du mich so verletzen kannst? Woher weißt du so viel über mich? Warum willst du mich so quälen_? frage ich die Stimme, vor Schmerz und Wut zitternd. 

_Wer gab dir das Recht, über mich zu richten? _

„Weißt du das denn immer noch nicht?" antwortet die Stimme mir. „Kannst du es nicht erraten? Ich bin du, Vegeta-no-Ouji, letzter Prinz und König der stolzen Rasse der Saiyajin von Vegeta-sei. Ich bin dein eigenes Gewissen. Wer sonst könnte über dich richten?" 

Und endlich verstehe ich. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Nun, da ich die Welt der Lebenden hinter mir gelassen habe, sind alle meine Masken und Barrieren endlich gefallen, haben mich Angst und Stolz, Wut und Bitterkeit, Sarkasmus und Unsicherheit schließlich verlassen. Meine Augen sind endlich offen. Ich kann die Wahrheit sehen. 

Es war nur meine Schuld. Ich war es, der ihn all die Jahre auf Distanz gehalten hat. Vielleicht wollte ich gar nicht siegen, aus Angst davor, was dann kommen würde. Es war nur meine Schwäche. Nur ich. 

Und die Tränen des bitteren Verstehens laufen endlich befreit meine Wangen herab. 

Ich habe meine Chance vertan. Vielleicht bin ich es nicht einmal wert, endlich von meinem Schmerz erlöst zu werden. Nur einmal... ein einziges Mal hätte ich ehrlich sein müssen. Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen, diese Worte die meine Lippen jetzt unbewusst formen. 

Ich liebe Dich. 

Kimiwo aishiteru. 

*** 

Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass die Dunkelheit um mich herum verschwunden ist. Blendend helles Licht umgibt mich. 

Und… jemand legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. 

Ich erstarre. 

Ich fühle eine Präsenz… 

Kann es sein? 

Ganz langsam drehe ich mich um. 

Dunkle nachtschwarze Augen sehen tief in die meinen. 

Ein Lächeln erhellt ein sanftes Gesicht… 

Wunderschönes ebenholzschwarzes Haar… 

Mein Herz schlägt so heftig – ich glaube, ich müsste sterben, wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre. 

Er glüht in diesem wunderbaren, weißen, reinen Licht, das mich umgibt und durchdringt, jede Zelle meines Körpers wärmt und bis in die tiefsten Winkel meiner Seele leuchtet. Nein, nicht nur er… ich selber strahle auch. Wir beide befinden uns inmitten von warmem purem Licht. 

Federn…? 

Und wundervolle, große, weiße Schwingen umgeben mich, schließen mich sicher ein, und ziehen mich langsam zu ihm hin. 

Er legt seine Arme um mich und schaut lächelnd in mein fassungsloses Gesicht. 

In seinen Augen kann ich lesen, was ich so lange gesucht habe. 

Dort... ist so viel Liebe... 

„Vegeta.." sagt er, und ich erzittere, als ich meinen Namen von diesen Lippen höre. 

„Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet... auf dich…" 

Er neigt den Kopf und mein Herz schlägt noch einmal heftig und ängstlich, bevor mich Frieden und Ruhe endlich durchströmen und mich ganz und gar ausfüllen. 

Als er mich küsst, fühle ich, wie die Schwingen auf meinem eigenen Rücken sich weit entfalten und sich mit seinen verschränken. 

Ich musste nie stärker sein. 

Wir sind gleich. 

Er fühlt dasselbe wie ich. 

Ich werde nie wieder alleine sein - und er auch nicht… 

Meine Augen füllen sich ein letztes Mal mit Tränen, aber dieses Mal ist es, weil ich so glücklich bin... weil ich ihn so sehr liebe... 

Unsere Körper verschmelzen, als wir uns einander hingeben, und in diesem Kuss endlich finden, was wir uns beide so lange ersehnt haben. 

Nicht nur unsere Körper, auch unsere Gedanken werden eins, als Herz nach Herz ruft und unsere Seelen dem Weg folgen, der schon vor so langer Zeit für uns geöffnet wurde. Wir hätten ihn schon viel früher beschreiten können. 

Und endlich verstehe ich alles. 

Ich schließe meine Augen, lächele und verliere mich in diesem unglaublichen, wunderbaren Gefühl. 

Dieser Kuss wird niemals enden. 

Eine unendliche Geschichte… 

**~ owari ~**

**~ ? ~**

Sera: Ahemm... so... naja, was haltet ihr davon? *nervös in die Runde schau*   
Vegeta: Ich bin tot!! Und er *auf Goku zeigs* auch! Was sollen wir also davon halten?   
Goku: *Vegeta besitzergreifend mit seinen Flügeln umarmt*   
Sera: Ja... aber... ihr seid jetzt Engel... für immer zusammen... im Himmel... und so... das ist doch schön, oda?   
Vegeta: Ja, ganz toll... kein Training, keine Kämpfe, kein Essen...   
Goku: Kein Essen??!?! Warte, dir werd ich...! *KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!   
Sera: *schmauch* *kokel* *umfallsz* XoX (gegen Final Flashs bin ich inzwischen resistent, aber KameHameHas... *seufz)   
Vegeta: Wer hätte das von Dir gedacht..! Ich liebe Dich, wenn Du so agressiv bist... koibito...   
Goku: Ich liebe Dich auch.. Vegeta... *beugt sich herunter und küsst ihn sanft*   
Sera: *schwenkt ein Fähnchen aus dem Aschehaufen, auf dem steht: Ende gut, alles gut... 

  
Reviews! Bitte! *Son-Goku-Fleh-Hundeblick(TM)* BIIIIITTTEEEEEE!!! 


End file.
